The high efficiency video coding (HEVC) standard, which is a next-generation image coding standard, has been studied in various ways to increase its coding efficiency (see Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1). There are conventional international telecommunication union telecommunication standardization sector (ITU-T) standards typified by H.26x, and ISO/IEC standards typified by MPEG-x. The latest and most advanced image coding standard has been currently studied as a standard next to a standard typified by H.264/AVC or MPEG-4 AVC (see NPL 2).
In the HEVC standard, arithmetic coding referred to as context-based adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC) is used as entropy coding.